Unspoken Bonds
by Scooter12345
Summary: I've found that you don't to it perfect the first time you stumble your way around until it comes out the way it should, and that, that's the fun part. . . 13 year old Addy Dreamfinder the only daughter of Dreamfinder the creator of imagination must find renewed faith in some of Disney's lesser known characters to save the world she so loves. ON HIATUS!
1. It All Goes Up Hill From Here

**Okay I've removed a few of my Disney fics because they were annoying me. I didn't like their concepts or the way I tackled the plot so I'm restarting. I also changed her name. Ezzy is now Princess Adrienne [Addy]. **

It was late one night. I couldn't have been older than about five or so. My father was looking at a young man,Milo. He was twenty-three just recently he discovered Atlantis. He was my best friend. There were tears in his eyes.

"Make sure they are okay." He whispered giving me a long glance.

He'd been sick for a while. I'd been taking care of Figment. Milo had been helping out a lot. Kida played with me. Jim took me sky surfing a couple of times. It was nice. Riley Poole drove me in the Ferrari. That was fun, but now I was starting to understand it was all a distraction. They were all trying to distract me.

"I will. I promise." The young man, one of our Disney family's newest additions, said to my father solemnly.

Milo. I liked him. He was kind and gentle. He wasn't like Dr. Channing who was next in line after me to take over Dream Port. Simba had been keeping a close eye on him.

I was brave enough to enter the room now.

"Where are you going Daddy?" I asked giving him my classic grin.

"Well I need to go away for awhile." He whispered. "But I'll see you again someday."

Milo gently took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I was thankful.

"Why? For how long? Where are you going?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm, Addy , this isn't easy for me to do. Adrienne I'm passing on."

My eyes widened in shock, "Wh-what? N-no! NO! This isn't fair what about me? What about Figment what's going to happen to us?"

"You're Grandpa Merlin is going to take care of you two."

Milo looked at me.

"Hey, it's not so bad as you might think. I did it. I didn't turn out that bad." He said with a smile. He thumbed away my tears.

Dreamfinder smiled at Milo and I. It was his last ever genuine smile. His body went limp. I started colapsing into Milo he pulled me into him hushing me softly. Dr. Sweet rushed in the room. Mere seconds later the room was a blur and Milo took me out. He rocked me gently in his arms. I fell asleep there.

Kida looked at him. He nodded and she put her head on his shoulder.

"We're one of the last . . ."

"Until she's old enough to have a voice we will be the last."

. . .

It was somber once more. It had only been about eight years or so since my dad died and now my grandfather had passed too.

"This is the hard part," Milo whispered to me.

"I've figured that out the hard way." I whispered to him.

"I just wanted to let you know , it all goes up hill from here. It was your Grandfather's express request as head of the Disney council that you come and live with Kida and I. The council told me that they wanted you to live with someone who migh understand your situation. And seeing as you and I grew up quite close they thought and I thought that it would work."

"I'd like that." I whispered. "It's not like I'd be with a complete stranger."

"I knew you would want to." He said squeezing my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Is this how it feels. Like you would do anything just to make sure you made him proud?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's just like that."

"Show me how?" I asked.

"As best I can, I will."

"I've always wanted a big brother." I smiled sadly, "To show me how to do it all someone to look up to."

"I'll do it if I can figure it all out." He said putting his arm around me.

"I've found that you don't to it perfect the first time. . ."

"You stumble your way around until it comes out the way it should, and that, that's the fun part." he finished.

"Yup."

"Your dad said that a lot."

"He did." I smiled sadly and finally collapsed in tears against him.

"Shh just wait. It all goes up hill from here."


	2. Magic Kingdom, The Board and Babysitters

I was dragging a rather obstinate three year old by the hand. His eyes sparkled. They were pure blue and his hair was a rather dirty blonde. The five year old girl in front of me was bouncing around and telling us to hurry up. He long snow white hair swirled around her. Her brown eyes were lighting up in excitement. I laughed.

Milo had adopted me about a month ago and hadn't breathed a word about these two. They kept me occupied at least. Thaddeus, his son, was holding my hand trying to protest leaving Pooh and his friends behind at the Crystal Palace. His sister, Adarakash, wanted to leave. Their names were cute and the reason for them was sweet. Adarakash was named after Kida's mother and Thaddeus was named after Milo's grandfather.

"We'll see them again later." I told him. He seemed satisfied with this. I offered him a piggy back ride. He gratefully accepted.

A few people on the popularity board didn't think Milo and a few others, Jim and his friends, Quasi and so many others, were "popular" enough to walk the parks. Milo wanted his children to experience more than just Atlantis so he wanted me to take them out and about. I was bound and determined to allow him out of his own movie verse and into the parks. He was an incredible people person. The kids would love him if the stupid board would give him a chance. I was startled from my thoughts when Thaddeus pulled on my hair.

I checked around for Adarakash. Figment was just ahead with her. We rarely called her by her full name; we usually called her Dara.

My unruly red hair was blowing around my face and into my eyes. Flynn would have to cut again. I liked it short. It was Magic Kingdom day today. Thaddeus, I knew preferred Epcot or Animal Kingdom, however, his sister fit in quite well here. Mickey waved me over.

"Dara and Figment don't stray too far from here! I'll meet you in Fantasy Land in a few. Behave!"

They nodded.

I wandered over to Mickey.

"Good to see you out and about." He said to me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I know it's been hard on you."

I nodded. Thaddeus stared at us. I tickled him under his chin and he smiled.

"You're unhappy with the arrangements?" He asked.

"No, I'm unhappy with how my people are treated."

"I am too Adrienne, I am too."

"Why don't they listen to you? Don't they understand? "

"Unfortunately not," he said sadly. "They don't understand the importance of one smile. They only see the money and the masses."

"Idiots," she muttered.

"Agreed but don't you think you should watch your mouth around the three year old?"

"Emerson!" She laughed. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"I'll leave you two be." Mickey said with a grin. "With any luck I'll have a new Prince and Princess on my hands in a few years." He muttered to himself.

We both waved goodbye and then began catching up.

"How's your dad?"

"On another treasure hunt with my little brother," he smiled.

"So you're staying with Riley aren't you?"

"To tell you the truth he's staying with me."

That made us both laugh.

Emerson is what you might call the perfect blend between two parents. His brother, Abe, looked just like his father reddish rust colored hair and brown eyes. His sister, Amelia, looked just like his mother blonde hair and blue eyes. Amelia wasn't one for too much adventure and Abe was a born treasure hunter.

Emerson was a bit more like the family friend Riley when it came to personality. I'd count that on the fact that Emerson was often Riley's to take care of since everyone wanted an interview with his parents when he was first born. Things had settled down by the times the twins were born. Despite this he was their prefect blend. He was blond like his mother had dark eyes like his father, but they were green. He had his dad's face shape though. He was incredibly tall, and handsome.

"So . . . how are things?"

"Things are . . . okay." I said quietly.

"I doubt it." He said. "Take the day off. Let someone watch the kids. Have Kanga or someone else play with them. I'll take you out for awhile and we can make a day out of it. Milo will be happy that you're spending time with someone your own age to get your mind off things. Come on. I'll even find someone for you."

I smiled. "Alright. Come on Thaddeus. Meet me in Fantasy Land with your babysitter of choice."

Emerson ran off.

. . .

"Hey Ariel, wanna watch Milo's kids?"

"I can't I've got an appeal with the council."

"What?"

"Yeah apparently little girls just aren't into mermaids anymore."

"But you rarely ever have a moment to breathe!"

"I know it's strange but I have an appeal anyway."

"That's really weird." Emerson muttered.

. . .

"If this plan works," Rouke grinned slyly.

"The villains will over run the park," Hades grinned.

"You're spell better keep working Maleficent," Scar growled.

"Oh it will. I tested it. Mickey couldn't even sway their minds." She laughed.

The popularity board was made up of several animators and song writers. There were even a few characters on the board. They were some of the lesser known characters usually though. Snow White was the only 'popular' character on the board. The others were members of the Fantasia cast and things like that.

Most of them were humans though. Many of them were very sweet usually but Maleficent found out they had the power to seal the portals that allowed the characters to leave their movie's universe and come into the park.

She then got the idea to cast a spell on them and force them to seal certain portals for certain characters. As her spell became more effective more and more villains were seen in the parks and fewer and fewer heroes could be found.

Now several people who would have been able to find out what was wrong were locked out of the situation. Basil of Baker Street was the first character to lose his appearance privileges by the popularity board. He'd enjoyed the mini cases he'd sent some of the kids on. Many of them were teenage girls, this shocked him. He found it enjoyable none the less.

"If this plan works they will all pay," they all shared a good laugh.

. . .

"It took me awhile but I found you a babysitter." Emerson grinned.

I put my hands on my hips. This was my ONLY choice. He couldn't have found anyone better? Really? Really Emerson I expected better.

"Come on," Hatter said to them March Hare and Mallyumpkin in tow. Figment gave us a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. Dara followed happily. She loved Hatter. Thaddeus . . . not so much, he followed anyway.

"Emerson come on seriously," I whispered an eyebrow raised and a small laugh threatening to break through my firm exterior.

"It was him, Jack Sparrow or Jack Skellington. Which one would you choose?" I shot back.

"It was that slim of picking?"

"Most of them had pop council appeals."

"Oh man, that stinks. Well, wait? What?"

"I'll tell you later. These were the only good guys I could find."

"Oh boy, today should be interesting."

"Milo wanted them our world educated."

"Yeah and not about what trajectory a tea cup needs to hit the wall at x speed and y point."

He started laughing. "Nice, sarcasm looks good on you."


	3. Summer Mouth

**Okay if there is any question as to the Gates tradition being kept up with the historical name thing here is my history. One of these has to do with my history class so I'll explain it in as short and succinct way as possible.**

**Abe: Abraham Lincoln Gates- this should be self explanatory.**

**Amelia: Amelia Earhart Gates- Amelia Earhart was the first woman pilot to fly over the Atlantic. [I'm pretty sure it was the Atlantic]**

**[Ralph Waldo] Emerson: Ralph Emerson Gates [He's usually called by his middle name]- He was a Transcendentalist. This was an American writing movement they were opposed to slavery and focused on the betterment of self. They were a Club that focused on self betterment, spirituality in some cases and focusing on the internal connection to the Over soul through nature. [They are really cool look them up. Emerson was the club leader.] – Reason for this choice: After finding Cibola and clearing his great grandfather's name of the Booth case. Ben wanted his son named after a historical figure that was all about the power of self. He felt that Emerson would be a great role model for his son. **

**I'm sorry if I bored you that was just in case I got a review saying that I broke the Gates' tradition with the name Emerson. I know some fans [like me] are very strict on cannon [as it should be] so I thought I should explain myself and my choices. Thank you.**

_**Chapter 3**_

"So Mr. Ice cream nose . . . spill," I said hands on my hips.

"Well," he said looking very serious for someone who looked like he escaped from an exploding ice cream factory. "All I know is that some very popular heroes had meetings with the board that's all I know. They weren't quite sure themselves."

"And this sounds peculiar to you too right?" I asked.

"Oh totally," he said licking the vanilla ice cream. "It's not as good without the orange juice in it. Why'd they get rid of the Orange Julius anyway?"

"I don't know can your boy mind focus on anything besides food for like 2 or more seconds?" I asked trying not to laugh or get angry or both.

"Yes." He said defensively. "Okay, no. Actually no."

"Figures," I rolled my eyes a playful smile crossed over my face. "To tell you the truth Emerson, I miss the Orange Julius too." I said looking at him with concern.

"Yeah it was the best."

"It was so fresh and delicious. It tasted like summer."

"Like summer in your mouth." He said wistfully. "Yummy summer mouth."

I started to laugh he looked so wistful.

"We should go do something."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Race ya to Splash Mountain!" I said.

We ran together.

"Hey slow down squirt," Flynn said stopping me with an arm around my waste.

"Now why couldn't you find him to babysit?" I asked struggling against his death grip around my waste.

"I had my appeal earlier."

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Fine, I made it through but . . ." he looked down cast. "Blondie didn't."

"No. They aren't supposed to separate couples!" I said incredulous.

"Wait what happened?" Figment asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought you were helping Hatter watch Dara."

"I was but they were riding the bigger rides and . . ."

"And you don't like those. When are you going to get over that?" I asked.

"Never!" He said stubbornly.

Flynn laughed. "What are you up to buddy?"

"Not much." Figment grinned.

Flynn was such a people person. I met him through Milo. Before Milo's grandfather got him after his parents died he and Flynn were in the same orphanage. Milo had been about 12 and Flynn was about 2. Milo promised Flynn that he'd visit and he did for a while. When Flynn came to me with Rapunzel it only took me a few minutes to say yes to that story.

See the Dreamfinder clan had been chosen by Mr. Disney to listen to stories and fairy tales and choose which ones were worth turning into movies. It was said once that only we could do it. My first movie was Alice and Hatter's. It was a huge hit. I'd been in charge of almost all the ones after that. Of course they went against my judgment on occasion; that usually ended badly for them.

"We're off to Splash Mountain," I grinned.

"Why?" Figment asked.

"Messes up my hair," Flynn stated.

"Good you two can wait for us at the bottom." Emerson said grabbing my hand.

I ran off with him. We were laughing and giggling.

"Glad ta see ya foun' yo laughin' place," Brer Rabbit smiled.

"We sure did," I smiled even wider.

"We'll keep the PDA to a minimum I promise."

"'s all we ask. 's all we ask. Some 'o the princes and princess should be takin' notes on tha' one. Ya'd think they neva seen eachotha before. Blech."

I couldn't help but laugh. This, these moments right here, this is why I live here.

. . .

"I hate her, I absolutely hate her." Rouke muttered.

"Tell me about it. She loses everything and still is happy, how is that even possible?" Gothel asked.

"I'm unsure," another spat.

Maleficent, the leader of the villains, spoke loudly, "Now, now is the time we shall strike. We dominate the parks now. We rule. We will live happily ever after!"

. . .

Kida watched as the portal opened.

"Dara, Thaddeus, where's Addy?" She asked.

"She's with Emerson," Addy said. "Hatter watched us."

Milo laughed lightly. "Oh so she's with Emerson," he smiled.

"Yeah, I bet he kissed her." Dara said eagerly.

"Ew!" Thaddeus made a face.

"Oh like this?" Milo asked kissing his wife gently on the lips.

"Yup just like that I bet," Kida laughed.

"Ew . . ." both kids made faces.

Milo and Kida laughed. They left to tuck the kids into bed.

"Shh . . ." I whispered pulling him through the portal.

"Why . . . mph . . ." he made a tiny noise as I plunged my lips on his cheek. "Okay."

I'm not that forward, I'm only 13 after all.


	4. Unorthodox Love

**No POV**

"So there you are?" Milo said looking at them somewhat sternly but there was a smile on his face. He always smiled.

"I gotta go," Addy said regretfully holding onto Emerson's hand.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," he said with an over confident grin.

"Okay where'd you get that from was it Flynn or Naveen?" she asked.

"You caught me." He said waving goodbye and jumping into the portal that opened to take him home.

"So, you made friends," Milo grinned pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, I'm a people person I made friends."

"Good," he said smiling.

"Hatter didn't scare the kids out too badly did he?"

"No, Dara actually liked it." He laughed.

"Oh Dara," she smiled.

"She's definitely her mother's daughter." He said with a grin. "Thaddeus takes after me."

"Yup," she nodded. "Still not as geeky as you though."

"Hey!" He said pulling her into a playful head lock, "What's that supposed to mean?" He said ruffling her hair with his fist.

"Let me go!" Addy said laughing. "Let me go."

"Alright, alright," he said smiling. She stared at him for a few minutes and then grew serious.

"You think they're watching me? Am I doing it right? What do you think they think?"

"You never know really," he said leaning on the railing that overlooked the city of Atlantis. He looked so peaceful.

The city was always beautiful. At night, however, it was even more so. The moonlight caught the Mother Crystal's light and it embraced the stones of the kings of the past. It placed its fingers as to hush the waterfall and nuzzled the stone guards in their slumber. It truly was heaven.

"I know they're watching us though. They're always watching us. They tip the game board a little to make sure you walk right or left or whatever direction you need to. They move the mountains for you and the hills. They know. They're always watching. But what they think of the person you've found or the person you are. You never really know."

Kida was watching them from the balcony above. She loved that boy. He was wise beyond his years and had more love in one finger then many of the men she would have had thrust at her had in their whole body. She couldn't help but love him. He was so gentle.

"Is it always this hard? Is it always this hard . . . to look at people and tell them . . ." she started to cry, "Yeah I'm fine? I'm doing great. Life's amazing. Is it always hard to do that?"

"It gets easier with time," Milo said gently squeezing her shoulder.

She couldn't help it. She was sobbing into his shoulder just like she was five years old again.

"I just wish he was still here. I wish he was still with me."

"Shh . . . I know." Milo whispered. "I know."

"I only remember a fraction of what he used to say. I miss Archimedes and Arthur's constant visits. I barely remember my father."

"I know," Milo whispered tears falling down his cheeks.

_Why don't I know what to say? I should know what to say. _He thought to himself.

"I shouldn't say it gets easier Addy. I shouldn't because it doesn't. It gets easier to fake without it showing but . . . but every day is hard kiddo. Every day is incredibly difficult. Every day you try and put on a face but . . . eventually you meet someone who is so wonderful and so special that you can tell them all of it. You put your hurt on them and they put theirs on you and eventually you learn how to bear that weight together. That's love."

"You talk to Kida about your family?"

"All the time," he said with a small smile. "And she tells me about her father and how she wants to do the best she can for her people and we help each other. We help each other as a husband and a wife and as a king and a queen."

"A very unorthodox king and queen but a king and queen none the less," Kida said from the door.

Addy hugged her. Figment was behind her and wanted to get in on it. He hugged both of them.

Milo left with Kida. "You were wonderful," she said snuggling into him.

"I just told the truth."

"Love is exactly as you described it, sharing burdens, fears and pains with each other. It lightens the load always."

She kissed him tenderly and gently. "I love you Milo Thatch."

"I love you Kida. Always," he whispered. "Sometimes a nonconformist type of love is the best kind."

**So you all get two chapters since I will be gone for about 2 weeks. So I leave you with these fairly long two chapters. ****Oh and if I spelled Prince Naveen's name wrong don't hesitate to review and correct me. I've always been a little uncertain of his name's spelling. **

**Adios amigos. Au revior mes amis. ****Bye bye peeps. See ya real soon everybody. And thank you thank you for your reviews *bows out* **


End file.
